Molten Core Fridays
Molten Core Friday Nights Goal is to show the content to people who haven't seen it. In the vanilla WoW it would have been difficult to have an in-character session in Molten Core. At 60+, well, the content is pretty trivial. WoWWiki Molten Core Things to do before you ask to come. :Be level 58 or higher. ::Thoq will help you attune earlier, but you have to be level 58 to come. Any lower and we just pull too many patrols. (Even level 58 pulls extra patrols.) :Be attuned to Molten Core. ::Thoq will be happy to help you get attuned if he's in game and you want to do it. It's relatively easy for above level toons, but Thoq will run anyone level 55+ who makes the effort to get to Blackrock Depths on their own power before Thoq gets there. :Bring enough ammunition for your weapon. ::Thoq has little respect for people who don't come prepared. Things Thoq does not think are required, but would be nice. :Start the Molten Core quest line. ::To actually get to Raganros we will need people who can extinguish the runes that guard Majordomo Executus. In some ways this may be better for toons around level 60 to do this quest line as the rep from the kills in Molten Core is severely depressed for more advanced level toons and we will need people to be honored to get the rune dousers. Things you can do to make Thoq angry and get yourself booted from the raid :Link damage meters. ::Thoq hates them. Molten core is about doing your role. For Mages and Druids, this means clearing curses above doing DPS. For Paladins and Priests, this means clearing magic debuffs above doing DPS. Damage meters promote poor team behavior that results in missed pulls and poor positioning and wipes to Ghedon and Shaz. :Don't follow the instructions from Thoq. ::Thoq likes to be listened to. Listen to Thoq. :Be a jerk. ::Want to come with Thoq? Be good like Thoq. People who are cancerous to me having a good time get booted and not invited back. If your character is a jerk and you can't find a way to make him/her have a revelation about being more "get along" then make your own raid of jerks. :Skin when you're not the skinner, Mine when you're not the miner. ::Thoq will assign these jobs. We'll all roll on the Dark Iron ore, Core Leather, and shards at the end of the run in Dalaran. Not before. :Ask for a summons. ::Thoq doesn't like lazy people. Be moving towards Molten Core or be there already on Friday night. We will summon people, but the faster we get the people there to do it, the better. Additionally our warlocks may be too over level to replenish shards. Don't be lazy or a jerk about getting there. Loot :Handled in-game for almost everything (See below). I believe in the roll system Blizzard has, especially for Molten Core since it's well under level for us. Therefore, it's roll NEED on things you'll use, GREED on things you think look nice for you. All pass, and a specified Disenchanter will shard it. :*Shards, Ore, Core Leather. All rolled on at the end of the raid. Raids go until I call it or Midnight, whichever comes first. The Exceptions :Sulfuron Ingots. ::I hold any and all of these. I have no plans to sell them, just to hold them until someone gets the Eye drop so that they can have the Legendary Hammer forged. :Windseeker Binding. ::I want those if they ever drop. I've seen them drop four times now (different halves) with Thoq. (I've actually helped forge one on Medivh Alliance when 60 was the level cap.) I never win. So by leading the raid, I'm calling those items. :) If I already have the half that drops, it's a roll in the raid. :Eye of Sulfuras ::If we get far enough at some point that we get the Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros (Legendary 2h hammer) it will be an open roll. If there are enough Ingots, Thoq will learn how to make the hammer and supply you with a list of materials you need to have it crafted. Thoq will make the hammer free of charge provided materials are provided. Scheduling :I will use the Calendar function in-game. People who aren't listening to directions (Screwing up is fine, ignoring Thoq, not so much. ;) ) don't get re-invited and may get booted from the raid. It's level 60 content, but if you don't respect it, it will still wipe you. :If you want to be included in the invite, please send Thoq an in-game mail stating so.